


Quentin's Desires

by marvelfan98



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan98/pseuds/marvelfan98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue catches Quentin Quire breaking school rules and finds a way to punish him, only to feel bad and want to make it up to him. Set in Wolverine and the X-men</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quentin's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X men or any of the characters and i make no money from this story
> 
> (This is a story idea that was sent to me which I thought sounded really good. I hope the person who requested it enjoys it and it lives up to what they hoped for.)

Laughter could be heard echoing through the boiler room of the Jean Gray Institute for Higher Learning. It was the laughter of the former terrorist and current student Quentin Quire.

 

“You know it would be easier if you all just gave me your money.” Quentin said between his laughter. “Setting up this poker game was the best idea I ever had. Well except for that thing I did at the UN.” With that Quentin began to deal the cards for the next round. As the other students look at their cards Quentin began to use his telepathy which he had “Promised” not to use during the game to see what everyone else had. First he looks to his one of his old sidekicks Glob. The big ball of goo only had a pair of Fives. Nest he looked at the broodling that Wolverine had taken in and named Broo who had nothing at all but was still quite happy about being invited to play at all. Finally he came to the intergalactic prince Kid Gladiator, who was the only one who would have presented a threat if Quentin hadn't been cheating, he had Three of a kind Aces. Quentin smiled looking at his own cards seeing a straight flush, four through eight of spades.

 

Kid gladiator opened with a very aggressive bet. Glob folded right away but Broo still not completely understanding the game called. Quentin then raised. Broo and Kid Gladiator both called. Gladiator then threw down his cards saying.

 

“Behold weaklings.” Smiling as he yelled it.

 

“That's pretty good.” Quire said laying down his cards. “But not good enough.” With that he began to laugh again.

 

Broo laid down his cards and turned to Glob asking

 

“Did I win?”

 

“Uhhh...No”

 

“Wow you guys really suck.” Quentin laughed enjoying the visible rage on Kid Gladiators face.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” They all heard from the direction of the door. All turning their heads at once to see their teacher Rogue.

 

“Uh nothing.” Glob stammered.

 

“Hello misses Rogue.” Broo said not understanding the possibility that they may get in trouble.

 

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner” Kid Gladiator yelled back.

 

“Come on Prof were just having a little fun. In fact why don't you join us? These losers are just about out of money anyways.” Quentin said leaning back in his chair.

 

Rogue was just about to let loose on Quentin. She assumed this was all his doing, and by looking at his huge pile of chips it didn’t take her long to figure out he was cheating. Just as she was about to start yelling suddenly a better idea came to her mind. A way she could punish him more than simply giving him detention.

 

Sure Quentin.” She started. “Ah’ll play with you.”

 

The group of students all seemed shocked, well except for Broo who didn’t realise they were doing anything wrong.

 

Rogue smiled as she saw the shock on all of their faces. She pulled up a chair directly across the small table from Quentin.

 

“So are you going to deal or what?” She asked.

 

“Uh… sure.” Quentin said as he began to pass out the cards.

 

Rogue now just needed to make sure Quentin wasn’t able to focus enough to use his powers to keep cheating. As she looked at her cards she said.

 

“Wow it’s hot down her.” She pulled of her elbow long gloves and her knee high boots. Once she was done this she slowly unzipped the top of her uniform. Just enough to give a good view of her ample cleavage.

 

Quentin found himself so focused on those large mounds of flesh he couldn’t even tell what his own cards were. Before he knew what had happened he’d lost the first hand to his teacher. Then as Rogue leaned forward to take the chips he got an even better view down the front of her uniform. Quentin could feel his cock getting hard just staring at the amazing curves of her cleavage.

 

Rogue just smiled as she saw the look on Quentin’s face as she took her chips. This had worked even faster than she’d thought it would. However Quentin was very strong of mind and will if nothing else and even with her tits helping her she was only managing to win about half of the hands. Suddenly another idea came to her that was sure to keep him completely distracted.

 

Quentin was doing his best not to stare at Rogue’s chest and stay focused on the game. He was finally starting to get back in the game when he suddenly felt a bare foot rubbing up and down his leg. He looked across the table and Rogue gave him a little smile. Next thing he knew her foot was rubbing up and his crotch, massaging his hard cock through his pants. He continued to try and stay focused on the game as she kept rubbing him.

 

Rogue had to try not to laugh as she watched Quentin trying to keep a straight face. She could tell he had started to breath heavier and she could feel how hard he was. She was actually a little surprised but how big he was, he wasn’t huge or anything but definitely above average.

 

Quentin was desperately trying to keep his head in the game, but he couldn’t focus enough to use his powers and kept loosing. Then finally all resistance went away as he felt Rogue’s toes wrap around his hard cock, gripping it just a little. She began to pump her foot up and down jacking him off with her toes. He had never had a foot fetish or anything but he was in euphoric bliss from this feeling.

 

Rogue let out a small laugh as she continued to win more and more of Quentin’s money while simultaneously pumping her foot up and down, faster and faster. Eventually the game came to the final hand. She had Quentin all in and she needed to be sure he wouldn’t be able to focus long enough to cheat this hand. She sped her foots movements up to as quick as she could go.

 

Quentin knew if he lost this hand it was all over. He was trying as hard as he could to focus but Rogue’s toes were working to much magic on him. He could feel a familiar stirring in his balls. He knew he was about to cum. He tried to hold out until the game was over but he couldn’t last any longer. He could feel himself cumming in his pants, doing the best he could to keep it hidden from the others. Just as he finished Rogue showed her cards. She had a full house. He’d lost the last of his money and the game.

 

“Well Ah hope you learned your lesson Quentin.” Rogue said laughing. Then to make it worse she didn’t even keep the money, she gave the other players back theirs and thank Quentin for donating his to the school.

 

The rest of the group were all laughing and jeering for their professor who had returned their money.

 

Quentin sat there in a mixture of anger and physical bliss. He sat there waiting for everyone else to leave before he got up to make sure no one would see the stain in the crotch of his pants. He then finally went back to his room and sulked.

 

* * * * * * *

 

A few hours had passed since the game and it was now the middle of the night. Rogue had started out feeling pretty proud of her self and what she had done. But as time went on she couldn’t help but feel sorry for what she had done to Quentin. She wasn’t sure why but even though she knew he had deserved it she felt like she should make it up to him somehow. Eventually she came to the only conclusion she thought would make up for what she had done.

 

Quentin was sitting in his room annoyed with how things had gone at the game. Although he figured it could have been worse, at least he got off. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

 

“Fuck off!” He yelled in an annoyed tone. Despite his protests he heard a key in the door and it opened.

 

“Hey Quentin.” Rogue said as she walked in.

 

“What did you come to take the rest of my money now?” He asked.

 

“No Ah came to apologize. What you were doing was wrong but I didn’t handle it properly.” She started

 

“Yeah well I’m not going to forgive you so you can just leave.” Quentin continued still sounding very annoyed.

 

“Well Ah’m pretty sure Ah’ve found a way to make it up to you.” She said smiling.

 

“That’s doubtfu…” Quentin started before his jaw dropped at Rogues next actions.

 

Rogue started by unzipping the top of her uniform. Peeling the fabric from her skin until her large breasts popped out. Quentin’s eyes staring holes into her hard pink nipples. She then turned around and bent over pulling down her pants giving him a view of her toned ass. She then stepped out of her shoes and turned to face him, completely naked. He could already see her pussy was wet. She smiled at him and said.

 

“Do whatever you want to me until you feel Ah’ve made up for what Ah did.”

 

“Are you serious?” He said sounding completely astonished.

 

“Very.” She started “Here let me help you.” She then walked up to him and took his hand, guiding to one of her boobs.

 

Quentin’s hands instinctively started to rub and squeeze it. He continued to play with the mound of flesh as his other hand came up to play with its’ twin. He squeezed them and fondled them, he pressed hem together and played with the perky nipples. After several minutes he leaned forward and took one of the pink nubs into his mouth swirling his tongue around the sensitive point, causing her to moan. He could feel her hands on the back of his head as he licked and sucked her nipples.

 

After a few minutes of this he became more comfortable, and started acting more like his cocky self. He stepped away from her quickly stripping of her clothes revealing his erect cock, pointing straight at her. He then said in his regular arrogant tone

 

“Well to start making it up to me why don’t you get down on your knees and suck my cock.”

 

“Whatever you say Sugah.” Rogue answered kneeling down in front of him.

 

Rogue took his stiff rod into her hands feeling the wait of it. Her guess was right earlier he was larger than average, closer to 8 inches then 7. She began to stroke her hand slowly up and down his length until she leaned forward and ran her tongue along the shaft. She continued to lick up and down his member until she had covered every inch of it with her saliva. Once she felt his cock was well coated she made her way down to start licking his balls, taking them one at a time into her mouth and sucking on them. Finally she took the head of his cock into her mouth twirling her tongue around it. Then in one swift movement she took his entire length into her mouth and hen throat not gaging a bit.

 

Quentin moaned as Rogue started to bob her head up and down on his dick. His hands came down to the sides of her head grabbing her hair. It wasn’t that he felt she needed him to guide her. In fact she was doing quite good on her own, he just wanted to feel more in control. He then held her head in place and started to thrust his hips back and forth, face fucking his hot teacher. He continued like this for a while before pulling her from his member saying.

 

“Get on the bed.”

 

Rogue obediently listened. Laying on her back and opening her legs slightly showing him her wet pussy and saying.

 

“Fuck me hard.”

 

Quentin climbed up on top of her. He once again started to maul her big tits as he guided his cock with her opening. Once he felt his cock head touch her pussy lips he roughly thrust into her. He heard her let out a moan and his cock filled her up. He was amazed at how tight she was, of course she had gone most of her life without any human contact only recently gaining control of her powers. He figured she must not have had too much sex in that time.

 

Rogue was really starting to enjoy herself. She could feel him filling her up with every thrust. Between that and him playing with her tits, pinching and tweaking her nipples she was enjoying this more and more by the second. Her hips started to rise to meet his trusts and her legs wrapped around his waist looking together behind his butt pulling him deeper into her as she moaned.

 

Quentin was loving that fact that his teacher was enjoying him fucking her so much. He could hear her whispering to fuck her harder and he was more than willing to oblige. He was pounding in and out of her pussy as hard as he could, his hands never leaving her amazing tits.

 

Rogue could feel herself nearing her peak. Just was she was about to go over the edge she let out a load indecipherable scream of words.

 

Quentin felt her pussy clamp down on him even tighter than before. Then he felt her body go into some light convulsions as the waves of pleasure from her orgasm over took her. He then pulled out of her moving away saying.

 

“Get on all fours. I have something special planned for you.”

 

Once again Rogue listened to his demands, rolling over and lifting her ass into the air, presenting it to him.

 

Quentin climbed up behind her and gave her a good smack on the ass, causing her to jump a bit. He then spread her amazingly shaped ass cheeks apart exposing her tight little rose bud. He spit on her hole and then pressed his cock against her most private opening. Quentin was more than half expecting her to protest but to his surprise she didn’t say anything. So with a big smile on his face he thrust himself into her ass. He was amazed at how tight she was, he had never had anal before and it was tighter than anything else he had ever experienced. He slowly started moving in and out of her, increasing his pace slightly with each thrust.

 

Rogue let out a long moan as she felt her ass fill up. She had only tried anal a few times since she had gained control of her powers but she had always enjoyed it. She felt her tits swaying with every thrust of his cock. She was at just the right height that her nipples were lightly grazing across the bed, increasing her pleasure all the more.

 

Quentin was soon up to a good pace fucking Rogue’s ass. He then started to spank her repeatedly on both round cheeks. He loved the way her flesh jiggle with each slap and how her butt was turning a light red colour. He could hear her moaning with each slap, the power he felt in that moment was absolutely amazing. He felt himself nearing his orgasm so he pulled out of her mouth and told her to turn around.

 

As soon as her face was towards him he grabbed her hair and trusted his cock into her mouth. He once again started to fuck her face, sliding in and out of her soft lips. Right as he was about to cum he pulled out of her mouth and started to spray all over her face, covering her lips, cheeks and chin in his cum. Once he had finished he let her hair go and she fell onto the bed.

 

Rogue then started to gather up his cum on her fingers before taking the digits into her mouth licking them clean, making sure she got every last drop.

 

Quentin looked at her as she lie there catching her breath. He felt proud over his conquest.

 

“Fine we’re even.” He said. “Now get the fuck out of my room.”

 

Rogue looked at him amazed that he was kicking her out. She was about to say something but decided to just quickly get dressed and leave.

 

After she left Quentin smiled to himself. He was amazed at how easy this all was. He had become bored with his poker game earlier and when Rogue entered the room he found a perfect way to have more fun. He laughed at how everyone always underestimated his powers. It was easy to make her want to play and to make her find ways to “Distract” him so that she wouldn’t realise it was him putting those ideas in his head. He even lost the game on purpose to make her think it was her idea that she needed to make it up to him. Of course what teacher using their own thoughts would think the way to make something up to a student was fucking them. He was so glad everyone here was so easy to manipulate. He soon passed out, a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope you all enjoyed this story. Particularly the person who asked for it. If you have any ideas for stories you’d like to hear don’t be afraid to ask. I currently have several other stories that have been requested in the reviews for my previous stories in the process of being written as well. Thank you all for reading and as always reviews and constructive criticism are more than welcome.)


End file.
